Nox Messorum
Nox Messorum '(Meaning "'Night Reaper", also known as the "Grimm Reaper") is an ancient variant of Nevermore, and is an enemy of the Deus Statera. Appearance The Nox takes on the form of a larger, more intimidating variant of the currently known Nevermore. Unlike its later cousin, which has two wings, and two smaller hindlimbs, the Messorum has 4 large appendages, with the forearms hosting a massive set of wings, much like their successors. They are 150 feet wide in terms of wingspan. The Messorum itself is a massive 120-150 foot tall monstrosity, while upright. When hunched over, it can appear to be around only 100 feet tall. The maximum possible height for the Messorum is 260 feet tall; however, no recorded Nox's have ever reached that size, and it's nearly impossible for it to do so, given the amount of material it would need to ingest in order to survive a single day. Like the Statera, its body is a deep, matte black, more so than the former, making it appear as a shadow in most conditions where it's seen. When upright, it will usually keep its wings closely wrapped around its body, acting as a shield, while also giving the unsettling impression of a cloak-wrapped giant. During a state like this, it will keep its head hunched down, in between its wings, which overshadows its entire face, barring its glowing red eyes. This, coupled with a nighttime sighting, can make for a terrifying appearance; one where the last thing the observer would see is the blazing red eyes of the Messorum. Unlike most Grimm, which have a large amount of white, bony markings, the Nox only possesses them in two locations: on their spine, acting as a sort of spinal protection, and on the head and skull, acting like a mask. The protrusions are very thick, however, creating a great defense. As stated earlier, the creature's forearms are immense in size, with massive, leathery wings attached to them, standing at 600 feet wide when spread out entirely (300 feet per wing). When its wings aren't in use, the Nox folds them up, until it takes flight again. Abilities and Weaknesses The Nox Messorum holds a rather sophisticated moveset in terms of attacks. It is more intelligent than a Statera, due to the Messorum's avian heritage, which gives it a rather advanced, well-developed brain. However, this is ALSO coupled with its strength, which can match a Statera easily. Strengths 'Intelligence '- This Grimm's intelligence is surprising. It is self-aware of its abilities and weaknesses, and can use them to its advantage. It can think of complex ways to hide itself in broad daylight, and at nighttime, it is nothing more than a simple shadow to most beings who see it. When in an angered, or aggressive state, it seems to focus primarily on its objective; however, it will also be able to dedicate its attention to other things, making it a true force to be reckoned with. It's also very observant, and can understand basic human English, and it will try to speak it; however, most wording comes out as a deep guttural snarl, leaving those with keen ears to decipher all the sounds and noises it emits. 'Napalm-Like Saliva '- This creature possesses a rather terrifying trait: acidic, and sticky saliva. This is caused by its stomach acid, which can be actively turned from a higher acidity, to lower, for when the creature feeds, based on mood, or aggression level. This is usually utilized during an attack, where the stomach acid will shift, the Nox's gag reflex will kick in, and it will launch the saliva out like its vomiting. The saliva itself has the consistency of napalm, and will stick to whatever it lands on. This will burn the subject of impact harshly, and is comparable to a very severe chemical burn. This however, has drawbacks, as the Nox can't eat for hours afterwards, as its stomach acid needs time to return to a normal pH level. 'Dematerialization '- This is a rather unique trait, present originally in certain species of jellyfish. The defense mechanism is meant as a quick escape option. The Nox will initiate this by flaring its body outwards, and "exploding" in a mass of shadows, causing its matter to spread out over the area. From there, it can then recollect its matter in a seperate location nearby. This has a heavy toll on the Messorum, tiring it out very quickly and leaving it vulnerable, as any further attempts to do so will result in self-destruction, from lack of strength to pull itself back together afterwards. Weaknesses 'Size -' The Grimm's massive proportions are an obvious weakness, as it presents a large mass which someone, or something, could attack. This is best utilized right after the Nox has dematerialized itself, as it's weaker all around, giving someone the opportunity to end it. Attack Strategies Behavior Additional Notes Category:Fan Made Grimm